Metal Gear
Metal Gear is a stealth game franchise created and owned by Konami. It is represented in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Series Description The player takes control of a special forces operative Solid Snake who is assigned to find the eponymous superweapon "Metal Gear", a bipedal walking tank with the ability to launch nuclear weapons. Several sequels have been released for multiple consoles after requests from Konami to produce new Metal Gear games. The sequels expand the original game's plot adding new characters opposing and supporting Snake, while there have also been a few prequels exploring the origins of the Metal Gear and recurring characters. Various parts were inspired by Hollywood films with character's names, settings and artworks often referencing them. The series is famous for pioneering the stealth game genre, in which the character initially has only one weapon and has to go through the game to accomplish his mission by himself. Other notable traits are cinematic cut scenes, intricate storylines, offbeat humor and exploration of political and philosophical themes. The game franchise has sold over 30 million copies worldwide, with individual installments being critically acclaimed and receiving several awards. The franchise has also been adapted into other media such as comics and drama CDs. Connection with All-Stars *Raiden is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. *Franzea crosses over LocoRoco and Metal Gear. *Sam appears as Raiden's Minion. Games *''Metal Gear Solid'' (PS1) - 1998 *''Metal Gear Solid: VR Missions/Integral'' (PS1) - 1999 *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' (PS2) - 2001 *''Metal Gear Solid 2 Substance'' (PS2/PS3/PSV) - 2002 *''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' (PS2) - 2004 *''Metal Gear Acid'' (PSP) - 2004 *''Metal Gear Solid 3 Subsistence'' (PS2/PS3/PSV) - 2005 **Metal Gear **Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake *''Metal Gear Acid 2'' (PSP) - 2005 *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' (PSP) - 2006 *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus'' (PSP) - 2007 *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' (PS3) - 2008 *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' (PSP/PS3) - 2010 *''Metal Gear Solid HD Collection'' (PS3/PSV) - 2011 *''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance'' (PS3) - 2013 *''Metal Gear Solid: Ground Zeroes'' (PS3) - TBA Trivia *This is the third time that Metal Gear has been associated with a platform brawler. The first one was DreamMix TV World Fighters, a crossover brawler created by Konami, and the second was Super Smash Bros Brawl, the third installment of the Super Smash Bros series, and a main inspiration for the idea of PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. **However, this is the first time Raiden was chosen to be the representative from Metal Gear. In both DreamMix TV World Fighters and Super Smash Bros Brawl, Solid Snake was the chosen representative. **Metal Gear RAY also appears in Super Smash Bros Brawl, as a background character in Snake's home stage, Shadow Moses Island. **The reason that snake isn't in the game could be that he appeared in smash bros Category:Konami Category:Games Category:Metal Gear Category:Third-Party Series Category:Playstation 1 Series Category:Playstation 2 Series Category:Playstation 3 Series Category:Playstation Portable Series Category:Playstation Vita Series Category:Stealth-based Games